Knives and Guns Understand Each Other
by TinyFlame4
Summary: Angst-ish but it does get better. Nobody likes Natalia and she knows she's not crazy. Vash doesn't care who she is he just wants her to get the knife out of the table and leave. A Multi-Chap fic in which Switzerland and Belarus come to an "understanding"
1. Chapter 1

Unimportant Author's Note:

So this is the first of many of my multi-chapter fics! It is just now being posted but it is not yet finished, but I do have the next three parts of this done and awaiting the beautiful site of ! Yay! Also, my very first time writing for Belarus! I'm very proud of myself actually…

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

Okay... I think that's about it...

* * *

She wasn't crazy. So what if she just happened to be completely, overbearingly obsessed? That didn't make her crazy, did it?

No. She wasn't crazy. Natalia reassured herself again, as she endlessly had to. Of course, nobody else would agree that she wasn't crazy. They were all too afraid she was going to kill them! Which was absurd really, if she had actually wanted to kill them, they wouldn't currently be there to call her insane.

Yeah, insane. Nobody would talk to her without trembling or cowering and that made _her_ insane? They're just cowards, that's all.

Cowards. Again Natalia told herself that it wasn't her. And again, no one was there to tell her it wasn't true.

No one. She had no one. Sure, Big Sister would indulge her every now and then, but never without constant agitation. Toris had paid attention to her for a while but soon Felix was his only care. Then Ivan and everyone else would just bolt upon seeing her. Yes, Natalia could never deny or reassure herself when it came to this, because really, who could?

She hadn't noticed that the meeting was over or that all the other nations were long gone. The empty room just emphasized how alone she felt.

Her tears fell, not that anyone would care. She didn't often cry; it was a sign of weakness. Usually, Natalia would busy herself to take her mind off things. Obsessing over Ivan worked the best, but today she just couldn't bring herself to get rejected over and over again.

So she just let the tears keep running down the tracks of her predecessors.

* * *

A Very Ramble-y Author's Note:

Well that was rather depressing huh? Don't worry! I think Belarus is great! So her emo-phase will be over sooner rather than later! Oh yeah! This is a story in which the perspective changes every chapter/entry/thing so next time it is… dun dun dun! Switzerland! YAY! I love writing for Vash! YAY! And a Vash vs/+ Natalia is just an awesome concept! (+ referencing friendship not relationship)

As my dear friend HippieNinja for informing me of a beautiful saying that shows how these two are meant to have a rivalry or something! And the saying would be: Don't bring a knife to the gun fight! See! It works! YAY!

Alrighty, Soliciting time! This is un-beta-ed, and I would love to have a beta! Soliciting done!

Thank you! And lots of love and stuff sent to the people who read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note of Pure Rambling Unimportance:

This chapter is late. Incredibly late. Stupidly incredibly mind-blaringly late. In other words, it's late. Sorry.

Ok, I think that's about it…

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

* * *

Finally! All those annoying, loud, quarrelsome countries had finally left him in peace. Sure, he didn't mind some of them, the quiet, qualm less ones, but he couldn't stand the majority of them. Yes, it was times like these when he was thankful for his eternal neutrality.

Releasing an unconsciously held breath, Vash made ready to straighten up his recently used conference room. He checked to make sure his rifle was secured properly to his back; satisfied that it was still accessible.

His feet carried him to the door he has looking for before he realized that he had began. A quick glance confirmed that he had a meticulous task ahead of him, much to his dismay. Why did they always have to destroy the conference room?

Taking a few steps further into the vast room, Vash was immediately brought to the attention of a small, nearly inaudible sob. Whipping his gun forward, he zeroed in on the straggling nation.

* * *

Another pointless Author's note…

Short chapter is short… But who would really want to whip out a gun when you hear crying? O.o

Vash, you've got some serious issues dude…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note in which the author says things: Last chapter was short. This chapter is also short. Most chapters are short. Guess what! The author is short! Go figure… Well, because of the annoyingly short nature of this story, I shall post again… right now.

Now for a Lame disclaimer... hmmm... I can't think of one... Anyone willing to share a lame disclaimer with me? Until then I think it goes without saying that I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I want to...

* * *

She hadn't noticed the man enter, nor had she noticed that a rifle was focused onto her.

"You! Why are you still here! The meeting is over! Leave!" An angry, commanding voice brought her back to the room. It suddenly seemed much larger and much colder with nobody else in it.

"So it is," she replied curtly. Her eyes, cold and hard, were betrayed only by the stain of tears upon her cheeks.

"So leave." The man didn't lower his gun nor did he show any pity that some others might have upon seeing her tears. "Now."

Natalia smirked slightly. Did this nation not know who she was? Obviously not, but he would. She reached behind her back and pulled out one of the knives she always carried. In a single, swift motion the blade was imbedded in the wood of the table in between the two; but remarkably, the man remained unphased.

"Belarus. Get out before I make you. And kindly remove your blade from the table that you will be paying for." So he did know who she was! Wait, he knew who she was and was still threatening her; didn't he think she was crazy? Didn't he think she would kill him?

"Can I ask you a question first?" Natalia cursed herself inwardly. One, she knew this would probably make her look weak, and it didn't help that her voice shook. Two, he probably didn't care about anything she could have to say, just like everyone else.

* * *

A Wondering-Why-Authors-Can-Never-Stop-Saying-Things Author's Note:

I make her sound so "Death & Despair"! Poor her~! Oh well… she is fun to write when she isn't completely insane… And Vash! How could he make her pay for a table!? Pfft, frugal little maniac… He is so lucky we love him!

Oh… yeah… I think I shall stop saying words now…


End file.
